


Вера

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Зоро поднимается.





	Вера

       Зоро пытается сделать ещё один шаг вперёд, но падает. Из него кишки чуть ли не вываливаются, он чувствует себя липкой горой мяса и костей, но не помнит, как ими пользоваться: его словно разобрали по кусочкам, его будто через мясорубку дерьмового кока пропустили. Голова — или что там от неё осталось — идёт кругом, мир трясёт: его словно метеоритным дождём оросило, его будто в миксер дерьмового кока засунули. А Зоро усердно дышит, пытается не потерять сознание — и старается поверить, что это не единственное, на что он сейчас способен. Тщетно: он даже не может понять, настоящий ли Луффи стоит перед ним или это предсмертное видение.  
      Зоро не может понять, пока не слышит голоса Луффи, наглого и громкого, громче шума крови в ушах, настоящего:  
      — Ну ты и дурак, Зоро!  
      Луффи даже поясняет:  
      — Санни в другой стороне.  
      Он обвиняюще восклицает:  
      — Пипец ты кровищи потерял!  
      Он делает правильные выводы:  
      — Если в скором времени не доберёшься до корабля, то помрёшь.  
      Зоро рассмеялся бы, если бы сил хватило. Он наконец разглядел: Луффи — весь в красном. У него глаз заплыл, губа опухла, рука висит безжизненной культёй, разодранный бок сочится; Луффи выглядит нелепо со своим нахмуренным лицом и чуть держится на ногах, шатается, как на ветру тростинка. По нему самому лекарства Чоппера плачут,  _ревут_ , а он, полумёртвый, об этом и не задумывается, он всё это время упрямо плёлся за Зоро — плёлся по кровавому следу и своей же кровью этот след разбавлял.  
      Луффи не спрашивает, может ли Зоро встать. Он приказывает:  
      — Вставай.  
      И Зоро делает глубокий вдох, больной, почти на куски лёгкие разрывающий; Зоро сплёвывает железно-алого вкуса слюну, опирается на кулаки, на колени и, стиснув зубы, по-дни-ма-е-тся. Мир перед глазами трещит по швам и грозится утонуть в бескрайнем белом цвете, но Зоро упрямо дышит и злобно радуется боли в мышцах, радуется тому, что снова чувствует каждую из них, — Зоро не умирает. Зоро встаёт.   
      Встаёт и на мгновение теряет сознание от боли, но Луффи делает шаг вперёд, и Зоро ударяется лбом не о землю, а о его мокрое плечо.  
      Луффи пошатывается, но не падает: он замирает, напрягая мышцы, размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая, и ждёт. Ждёт, пока Зоро, выровняв дыхание вслед за ним, не поднимает гудящую голову, не выпрямляет спину, пока не смотрит в его глаза и не откликается глухо, с усмешкой:  
      — Что теперь?  
      Луффи говорит:  
      — Теперь идём к кораблю, Зоро.  
      И Зоро кивает. И Зоро — идёт.  
  
      И Зоро не остановится, пока Луффи в него верит.


End file.
